


thicker than water

by carmen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Gen, Mentions of child abuse/neglect, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen/pseuds/carmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious pair confer among themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thicker than water

"Remember when we were kids, and you got it into your head you wanted nothing more than to work with trains? Be a lady stationmaster? What a funny little thing you were."

He huddles over his tea and their knees bump under the tabletop; it all feels quite conspiratorial, which in a detached kind of way seems only fitting. She's a conspirator.

"Are." Janine smiles, feeling her lipstick crease. "Did you know what you wanted to be when you grew up, back then?"

"Oh, I don't know. I never really thought about all that stuff. Just somebody else, somebody important. Different suits every day, and people'd get out of the way when I walked by. They'd know my face."

Jim's shark-toothed, self-deprecating grimace is rather ghastly.

At least one of them's gotten what they wanted. His mug's plastered on every TV screen in Great Britain, already starting to spread like a jaunty cancer to the world at large; pity it couldn't have been a more flattering photo. His hairline's gone all funny since the last time she saw him; he's always had a big forehead but it's starting to look quite severe. Genetics are funny that way. Who knew what his father looked like at this age? When they'd first been housed together, they looked enough alike to play at being twins. Nobody got too close; their accents sounded enough alike if you didn't. Jamie, Janine. He hated being Jamie, wrestled the biggest boy in the house for the right to get called Jim instead, fought and swore and bit. She'd joined in, and gotten a belting for her trouble.

Jim, Janine. His hand smooths across the back of her own.

"You were right," she says softly. "About Sherlock. He's really very funny, I hadn't expected that; he gets into moods, but, you know. He's lovely."

"Isn't he? Don't you just want to wreck him?"

"God, yes."


End file.
